Helena
by lunoire2
Summary: A story officially inspired by selena23loveless' -Bonds that tie- story. A new member arrives at the mansion, Kia and Louise are forced to take her under their wing. But the chemistry between them seems to be rather explosive... Pairing, Threesome, Yaoi, Lemon, and stuff. All rights go to their legitimate owners and I decline all responsibility for nosebleeds. Please enjoy


HELENA:

Inspired by selena23loveless' -**Bonds that tie-**

Kia entered the house with his usual carefree attitude. He had enjoyed his day off in different ways and in the end he had walked Tigg through a park. It was the beginning of spring, so the weather was very nice and the mood was relaxed and joyful. All troubles seemed forgotten and the world suddenly looked like a better place….until Kia entered the gloomy atmosphere of the main room. All the negative energy that seemed to engulf the entire mansion was emitted by one being.

"Louise?" Kia's tone implied a question directed at the young blonde who was pacing the room. Clear blue eyes were lifted to reveal an annoyed glance.

"You're late! We have to talk."

Kia pouted.

"Can't a guy enjoy his day off? What's with the gloomy look? Are you constipated?"

Louise gave him a death glare as an answer.

"I'm not in the mood for your taunting. This is serious."

Kia lifted one eyebrow slightly. Louise sighed deeply before speaking.

"My father wants to add a new member to our team. That means both of us and Gallacher will have to make room for another person who will live here…starting today."

"Here? This is our headquarters, right?"

"I know. He didn't explain anything, he just instructed Gallacher so he'll be dealing with everything. Gallacher is at the airport now, to pick the kid."

"A kid?" Kia couldn't hide a grin.

"Don't even think about it."

"Look who's talking! You're no angel, yourself."

"That doesn't mean I won't respect my father's will about his protégé." Louise replied with a sigh.

"Oh? So your father swings_ that way_, now?"

"I doubt it. But I'm also curious why the sudden interest on the kid." Louise sat on the sofa and sighed in resignation.

"It looks like we'll have to take a break from our missions, unless we can teach him fast. But we have to be careful not to make him run away."

"Yeah, there are enough people who know about our _secret_ missions already. Still…" Kia joined Louise on the sofa and put his arm around the other's shoulder, "rules are meant to be broken. Even if your father doesn't agree, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"If you plan on breaking the rules you should be prepared to deal with the consequences." Louise replied taking Kia's arm off his shoulder.

"You should know by now…facing consequences is one of my hobbies", said Kia with a challenging grin, catching Louise off guard. He held Louise's hand tightly in his own.

Right then, somebody opened the front door. Both Kia and Louise exchanged glances. There was a slight knock and then the door to the main room opened to reveal Gallacher.

"Louise-sama, Kia-sama, your guest has arrived". Gallacher stepped aside to let in the kid.

Kia's eyes opened wide in shock and his jaw almost fell. Disappointment could be read all over his face.

"A girl?"

Louise examined the girl a little; she had that kind of angelic features that made one want to hug and protect her. She had light brown hair, up to her shoulders and clear blue eyes. Her beauty reminded Louise of Anel, one of his favorite targets, and he felt a drop of nostalgia in his heart. But his mood improved when he saw Kia's face.

"Hello! My name is Helena, nice to meet you!" The girl smiled and came closer.

"Nice to meet you, too." replied Louise returning the smile. Kia just smiled weakly then whispered to Louise.

"You didn't mention that the kid was a girl."

"You didn't ask", said Louise, a grin barely gracing his lips. "So…do you still want to break the rules?"

As he said that, Louise got off the sofa in a suspiciously good mood and offered to show Helena her room. At that moment Kia felt like he would have liked to sample some of Louise's beautiful golden hair as a souvenir. But then he thought that having a girl around wasn't that bad."You decided to go along with this?" Kia asked, after Gallacher had taken Helena to her room.

"I don't really have a choice. Until I find my father's reasons, anyway" Louise replied and sighed.

"Whatever happens, I'm with you on this." Kia offered and kissed Louise gently behind the ear.

"Oh…what makes you soft all of a sudden?" A hint of teasing could be heard in Louise's voice. Kia pouted.

After two hours they all sat at the table and Gallacher put the plates before them, after which he joined them. There was an awkward silence at first, interrupted by the sound of forks and by the occasional smiles Kia and Louise offered in Helena's direction. After a few moments the girl put aside her fork with a loud noise and took a deep breath:

"Look, I appreciate everything you're doing for me guys, but I'm not going to sleep with either of you. So I would appreciate it if you cut the nice guy act and talk to me honestly!" she said in a straight and serious voice.

Both Kia and Louise were speechless, frozen in the middle of what they were doing. It seemed the cute innocent girl wasn't so innocent after all, as she was now talking more like a mature woman. Gallacher seemed busy with his plate. Louise was the first who broke the silence.

"We don't have such intentions, don't worry! But you are right when you say we should talk honestly. First of all, we don't know why you are here and what your relationship with my father is."

"Hardwich-san is my tutor. He took me under his protection when I was 14. Before that, I was living in the streets as a prostitute. One of the best, for the record; male bodies have no secret for me." She said arrogantly, as she thought Kia and Louise had doubts about her skills.

"How old are you now?" Kia asked, curious.

"I'm 18."

_So my father has been a tutor for this girl for exactly four years and I was completely unaware of it? I should have a very long talk with my father next time I meet him… _He thought, annoyed.

"You're still little, then. I'm 20 and Louise is 22, so we could be your older brothers. You should listen to us, learn from our experience." Kia teased. Louise threw him a disapproving glance.

"Don't listen to him. You can't learn anything good from Kia"

"I'm ok like this, thank you." Helena quickly said to stop the upcoming quarrel." So, Louise-san…you're the son of Hardwich-san, right? And you are Kia-san." Both nodded. "Gallacher-san told me to be careful, because you are…peculiar persons" added Helena with a grin.

"What does that mean?" Louise asked with an icy glare towards Gallacher.

"Special, intelligent and very elegant" The large man explained in a hurry. Helena focused on her plate to stifle a giggle.

"Hum. I don't care about all that stuff! You'll see how we are the more time we spend together."

"True." Helena replied, smiling at Kia's straight-forward line.

"Actually, I don't want to depend on Hardwich-san's kindness. I want to get a real job and achieve something in life through my own strength. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for Hardwich-san's support, but…"

"Yeah, yeah, we know what you mean. After all, we do the same." Kia filled in, approvingly."As for me, my first motivations are still fun and profit though."

"Alright, thanks guys."

They finished eating and went to sleep, tired after a day full of events.

In the afternoon, Louise went to visit his mother. Helena sat on the sofa playing with Tigg which Kia, looking at them from the sofa where he laid lazily after a whole morning at the barracks, didn't appreciate much. But he said nothing, thinking he was better than that.

"I need an occupation... Gallacher!" He claimed out-loud.

The massive, well-built butler answered Kia's call as soon as he could.

"Yes Kia-sama, I was going to solve that problem, but I'm waiting for Louise-sama to arrive. Please wait a bit longer." Kia groaned, but had to comply.

So they waited for another hour. Then Louise returned.

"Finally!"

"Is there something wrong?" Louise asked.

"There came a new request dossier early this morning", explained Gallacher.

"So, what about the mission?" Kia asked.

Gallacher handed him the dossier.

"Please make my father come back to my mother. My father left us; I heard that he's with a younger man. If you could somehow separate them, so my father can come back to us…" Kia's voice faded as he was lost in thoughts.

-"Kia…should I take the request this time?" Louise asked with concern in his voice, though his expression remained calm.

"No." Kia answered, coming back to the present. "This is something I have to do."

"Well, I can assist you on your mission, Kia. Helena said, "I mean, till a certain point. I won't assist you until the end, obviously." she concluded with a smirk.

There was a small awkward silence in the room. Louise glanced at her hesitantly.

"This should be interesting", said Kia with a grin, "ok, I'm counting on you!"

"Sure, I have plenty of time to prepare for it!"

"Not quite" Louise interrupted."My father instructed me to take you with me in the upper-class course. You'll start tomorrow."

"What about school?" Helena asked.

"The course is a short one; it will end when the spring holidays are over. After that you'll have private tutors to teach you."

Helena pouted in disappointment.

"Private tutors, even here? I thought Hardwich-san would let me go to a normal school this time."

"Well. It seems he's set on spoiling you." Louise said, smiling bitterly.

"But at least I can go to school now, during holidays." Helena said, smiling broadly. "And I still want to help Kia with the mission, during the weekend. I don't have better things to do!"

"If you want it that much… But you should be prepared!" Kia warned with a challenging grin.

The next morning, Helena was traveling with Louise in his modern, very good looking Mercedes Benz, towards the school where the special course was held.

"So, how did you meet my father?" Louise asked. Helena was just indulging herself in the comfortable seat, pondering whether to ever leave the Mercedes or not.

"When I lived as a prostitute to support myself, I quickly had several faithful clients, including your father. Again, I told you, I'm a quick-learner, so I was the best at it! He soon offered me to become one of his regular mistresses. But I didn't want to be completely dependent on him, so he introduced me in his mansion as a maid. That didn't mean I couldn't still be Hardwich-sama –I mean Hardwich-san's- lover. But then he was interested in my story and wanted to offer me support, so he became my tutor instead."

Louise froze. But as he maintained his poker-face, Helena didn't notice.

"Even now, I want to have a job, so I wouldn't depend so much on your father."

"I see."

On the outside, Louise was calm and courteous as his usual self. Nevertheless, the inside was boiling with rage, confusion and a lot of other mixed feelings:

"Louise? You're really quiet all of a sudden." Helena said with concern in her voice.

"Sorry, I guess I'm having a headache. Anyway…may I ask you what happened to your parents?"

Louise saw that Helena was suddenly uncomfortable and seemed to struggle with the answer. She finally declared with a distant voice:

"My parents died when I was 12 in a fire. I've been put in an orphanage where I stayed two years because my parents were both orphans and only children too. Ironic, isn't it? However, the orphanage was very poor and there were dozens of newcomers every day. They just couldn't take care of all of them, and the foster parents would always choose either the cutest or the youngest. I was too old and short-tempered for them to take interest in me. So I would help the nurses with the kids, instead. That is, until I decided to run away, that one night..."

She muttered the last words and clenched her fists. Bad memories suddenly jumped in front of her eyes. People who wanted to either adopt her or sleep with her were liars who would promise her fortunes if she would lie to them too. When they would eventually discover her real age, they wouldn't care about it. So she grew up with no-one caring about her, except Louise's father, that she never sincerely loved, unfortunately…

"But it doesn't matter; she said with fire in her eyes, with Hardwich-san's money and support, I will soon be capable of standing by myself, just like my parents did when they were my age."

Louise looked at her with narrowed blue eyes, and then looked away. Helena noticed the glance.

"What?"

"Nothing… Listen to the bell, you're late. The course is going to start so I think you'd better run now."

Helena nodded and got out of the car. Louise then ordered Gallacher to drive him back home.

The day went on peacefully; Louise was helping Helena in every way to get used to the lifestyle of the mansion, though he still had a somehow reserved attitude towards her, which always made Helena pondering about the reasons.

She was also enthusiastic about the mission with Kia. Unfortunately, her enthusiasm decreased visibly the following day.

"Tell me again, Kia-san. Why on Earth do I have to wear this?" Helena asked in a desperate voice, while pulling her dress in an attempt to make it longer. She was now wearing a frilly black and white dress with thigh boots, cuffs and white collar, all of them trimmed in lace. It looked very much like a cosplay-dress.

Kia grinned and glanced at her.

"It's not that bad, just a bit above the knee"

"A bit?" Helena was now throwing daggers at Kia, while anger was evident in her voice. The dress was actually long to the upper-thighs.

"This is a bit for you?"

"Come on. It's not like you come out of a monastery anyway", Kia teased. "And if you're upset now, wait until we get on my motorcycle." Kia seemed to have fun, as usual.

"Motorcycle? There's no way I'm getting on that wearing this!"

"You wanted to take part in the mission..."

"Yeah, that was before finding out that you're crazy!"

"That's a bad habit, you know! Blaming others for your mistakes. You wanted the mission, you should take responsibility."

"And you shouldn't be here, you know? The mad house is in the other part of the town!"

Fortunately, Gallacher came just in time with the Mercedes.

"Kia-sama, Louise-sama said you can use his car for this mission."

"Thank God!" Helena said. But Kia answered Gallacher with a large grin.

"The car is good too…but we'll still take the Harley Davidson"

Helena's eyes widened in shock and she gave him a death glare. However, since she was the new kid, Kia had more authority over Gallacher than her. And even if it wasn't the case, she wouldn't prevent Kia from doing what he wanted.

"Very well," Gallacher answered. "Kia-sama, Helena-sama, I wish you both good luck." He finally replied with a smile before leaving.

"So, shall we go now?" Kia asked Helena cheekily and as he handed her a helmet.

At the same time, Louise was sitting on his favorite seat in the living-room, silently drinking his tea. He looked very upset.

"I'd like to have some more tea, Gallacher." He said as the valet arrived in the room.

"Right away, Louise-sama."

He took the tea-pot and poured some of the hot drink in Louise's cup.

"Louise-sama…" he said nervously, "is something wrong?"

"That girl…" Louise started like he had been waiting for someone to ask that question "I saw her in my father's mansion before, but I could never distinguish any of my father's mistresses and maids. How come that she had such a prestigious relationship with him? How could that heartless bastard be so close to this girl and yet keep on treating his own son so coldly for years?"

"Louise-sama!" Gallacher claimed in shock and anger.

Louise stared at him from underneath.

"Right, I forgot that even you, Gallacher, were more faithful to my father than I would ever be." He said in an undertone.

Finally they arrived at the hotel. It wasn't really premium but still fancy enough and far enough of town to discourage the average man to go there. Helena knew this kind of place; most of her clients would often take her there. She was relieved to touch the ground again. The travel had actually been okay, as she managed along the path to tuck the fabric of her dress under her knees so the wind wouldn't lift it too much. Besides that, it had been a lot of fun.

"It suits you."

Helena turned her head and looked at Kia questioningly.

"The dress," the explanation came. "I'm sure the target will eat out the palm of your hand as soon as he sees you!"

"That is if I have the right attitude", said Helena a bit friendlier towards Kia. "I just hope he won't jump me as soon as he sees me!"

"That won't happen. If he does, I'll do the jumping part…on the target, I mean." Kia added with an amused smile when he noticed the temporary distrust on Helena's face.

"Speaking of the target…I bet he's a real jerk! I mean…his lover has a wife and a child, but he doesn't care about them and makes the father leave his family by taking him away. I believe the father doesn't deserve to have one."

Kia looked at Helena's upset face.

"Yeah, maybe… Well, however, we won't let them get away with this!"

Helena gave him a joyful smile and they walked towards their target's location. But as soon as they reached the door, Kia put his hand on Helena's shoulder:

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, I want to do this! I want to be of some assistance to you. Besides, giving a lesson to such a scumbag is the best way to start a good day!" Helena declared proudly as she took a decisive attitude.

After that, she entered the hotel where the target was staying at that moment.

"I'll be close in case you need me! Give your best!" Kia said encouragingly, before she got inside.

Helena knew that the target would be at the hotel's bar, so she went there. When she arrived, she took a seat close to the target and studied him. He was pretty good-looking and had that aura of confidence that bordered arrogance. He looked slightly older than Kia and Louise and his looks and gestures matched the description of the file: he was a real playboy. Helena turned her head for a moment, in disgust, but then focused her attention back on the target.

_I have to give my best at this mission. Maybe this way, Louise won't be so cold with me anymore_, she thought. Then Helena began to smile meaningfully at the target, who came at her after a few glances.

"Hello, beautiful!" He greeted her with a smirk.

Helena smiled as warmly as she could, putting a side note in her mind that she should ask Louise to help her practice her poker face.

"Are you feeling lonely?"

"Not anymore", Helena replied seductively.

"Well, in that case, may I offer you a drink?"

Helena restrained a smile. That was even easier than she thought it would be.

Louise always hated both of his parents. Like all members of rich families, they grew up with the idea of doing whatever they wanted, as long as they never dirtied their name. They were united by an arranged marriage -though they lived separately and had dozens of lovers each- and had had a child just to extend their bloodline. But neither of them loved him. Louise grew up raised by servants and nurses only. They would teach him to read, calculate and make him learn the history of the Hardwichs, but whenever he was cold or sad, nobody would notice.

"And she… _she _became my father's protégé. _She_ used him to know more about me and Kia. He introduced us to her, and now _we_ are supposed to take care of her and make her what we took years to become all by ourselves…"

Louise tightened his grip on the tea-cup until it broke into pieces on the saucer and the tea spread on the floor.

"Louise-sama! Are you hurt?" Gallacher said with concern as he looked at his master and then quickly picked up the pieces of the cup.

Helena closed the door of the room behind her. The man grabbed her waist from behind and whispered in her neck.

"Say, you got a nice piece of ass, young lady."

_And you sure have no talent for complimenting young ladies, asshole_, Helena thought to herself; he wasn't any different from her clients.

She turned and smiled to him before kissing him on the neck, licking and nipping the skin up to the earlobe. The man bit his lip to stifle a sigh. Damn, she's good, he thought. He could feel his manhood reacting already, and they barely touched yet! He lifted her up and took her to the window where he pressed her against the glass and squeezed her buttocks. Good, Helena thought, that way Kia will see everything if things go wrong. She blushed. If they don't, let's hope we won't go all the way like this!

He then started to lift her dress while she put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply on the mouth.

The next ten minutes, they had fortunately moved to the bed. They were now both naked, with her on top of him, bouncing and shaking her ass in rhythm to make him moan louder with his eyes on her sexy face, eyes half-closed, calm and confident, like a queen on her throne.

"God, baby, you're amazing!"

"I know."

That would be a success Kia and Louise would never forget from the new kid, she thought, and maybe she would also keep this guy's number. He's a jerk but he's actually cute.

He then grabbed her butt and suddenly clenched his nails on the bare skin.

"Aow! Careful, you're being too rough…"

But he ignored it and inserted his nails a bit further in the flesh.

"Do you hear me? Stop it, it hurts!"

But it seemed like the more she protested, the wilder he was going. He then bent her by the shoulders and bit her on one of them, grunting like a beast. He accidentally scratched her tender skin and droplets of blood suddenly poured out of it.

"I said stop it, you fucking weirdo!" She screamed and then punched him on the face.

She quickly got off the bed and screamed while putting on her clothes:

"I'm bleeding now! Do you have sex and tear him apart like this too?"

Still slightly dazed with the punch, he sat on the bed and said:

"What did you say?"

Helena froze in her pose and her face turned livid. You just made the biggest stupidity of your whole life… she said to herself. Though she wasn't afraid of having sex with strangers, she definitely had nothing of a special agent.

"Nothing. I said nothing."

She hurried up and finally put on the stupid long black boots but he stood and walked towards her, all naked:

"Who are you? How do you know him? What else do you know about me?"

She didn't answer and tried to look out the window but he then abruptly pinned her against the wall and they both became invisible from the outside.

"Answer me!" He shouted in her face.

"Alright, I'll talk! Just let me go."

Though the playboy now distrusted her, he loosened his grip on her and stepped back again.

"I know that you're a jerk. I know that your partner is a father and that your relationship with him destroyed his family. I've been sent to seduce you so your break-up would bring him back to his wife and son."

Helena stopped, begging on the inside that her target wouldn't ask for more.

"I've been… They set a trap for me? Do they want him back that badly?" He said in a real state of shock.

"The boy needs his father, and so does his mother. They hate you because you stole him from them."

"But I didn't! I did not! He was the one who left in the first place. I actually saved his life!"

"What?"

Helena couldn't believe her ears, how far the denial in a human heart could go…

"Yes, it's true! I actually found him in a river next to the road. He couldn't swim, so I dived to save him. He had tried to kill himself that night. He told me everything: her wife was stealing him money and was trying to exploit him as hard as she could to enrich what she called _her_ family. She's pure evil, insulting and humiliating him all day and even trying to turn his own son against him! I guess you saw that I'm used to mess around with my partners, but when we _met_ that night, I just wanted to hold him in my arms and thought this guy needed a place where he would never get hurt again."

He smiled dreamily for a second.

"I… I didn't know all of this." Helena said, so stunned she had to sit on the floor.

But when he heard Helena's voice again, the man shouted:

"And now I learn that this bitch sent some stupid spy to take him away from me? No way, she'll never get him ever again! He's mine!"

He pounced on Helena and tried to hit her, but she put her arms in front around herself to avoid his punches and struggled to get away from him. The man was too heavy for her frail body and his rage was multiplying his strength.

"Get away from her!" She heard as her enemy was suddenly thrown back from her.

"Kia!"

"Let's go!" He said as he pulled her arm to make her stand up. That's where they both realized that her clothes had been torn apart in places during the fight. Though Mr. Playboy did not understand what was going on, he soon stood up again and pounced on Kia like a bull. But Kia was faster than him and kicked him in the stomach so hard the man fell on the floor in agony.

"You… fucking bastard." He replied, trying to catch his breath.

"Don't worry; you won't see us ever again." Kia told him as he opened the door.

"Kia, I…"

"We must go back to the mansion. Did he hurt you?"

He saw the blood on Helena's shoulder.

"Damn…"

Helena bowed her head in shame. Outside of the hotel, she finally couldn't resist to the urge of holding Kia in her arms any longer and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry! Kia, I'm so sorry!" She cried through her sobs. "Please, forgive me!"

Kia was very surprised by the gesture and let the trembling girl tighten her grip on him. The last time a woman held him like this in her arms wasn't so old. That's the way his mother had hugged him, after revealing that she wasn't dead, though he saw her in a coffin when he was 14 and therefore had to live alone with his drunkard father for years. His mother's scent, the touch of her delicate hands against him had reminded him sensations he had forgotten a long time ago. And now he was feeling that again, at this very moment, with a half-naked silhouette that was even frailer than her mother's. He awkwardly separated himself from Helena, to her surprise, and looked into her teary eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, not at all. Let's just go home now."

And as fast as you can say "mission failed", Kia's motorcycle was already on the road back home.

At the mansion, Gallacher told them that Louise went off to visit his father. When he saw Helena's wounds, he screamed in panic and insisted to apply disinfectant on the wounds though the scratches had already clotted. Kia then asked Gallacher to leave them alone. Helena now had to hold on her dress to keep it from falling, which was embarrassing.

"I made a big mistake. I'm not talking about the fight, I was wrong about this guy. He didn't mean any harm; he just wanted to make his boyfriend happy…"

Kia sighed.

"Yep, this is what you have to learn in life sometimes, you can't judge people just by what they do."

Helena suddenly realized:

"Kia, did you know about that story?"

Kia snorted.

"Well, I could tell that even though you were tough, you were still reasoning like a little child. I thought this would broaden your mind a bit."

Helena smiled at him.

"Thank you, Kia."

Kia replied with a smirk, which faded immediately:

"You said you were sorry about what happened. Well, I think I'm the one who should say that."

"Kia…?"

"It was still too soon. If I had done this in your place instead of throwing you into the lions' gate, none of this shit would've happened."

She stared at the floor thoughtfully and slowly nodded with understanding. The lady Kia was looking at had nothing of the arrogance and the self-confidence she was showing before. Her features were now softened, which made her look younger and vulnerable. Kia's predator instincts suddenly showed up and, looking at the smooth curve of her naked white-pale shoulders, they made him think for an instant that he would be glad to see what kind of face that angel made when surrounded by overflowing pleasure. Even the thin red lines of dry blood on her skin gave her a strange aura of sexiness.

"Hold on. Gallacher!"

"Yes, Kia-sama."

"Please bring every dossier we got for the moment to my room." He asked with a smile on his face.

"Right away"

Helena looked at Kia in confusion as he took her hand and brought her there.

"Kia, what do you…?"

"Here it is, Kia-sama." Gallacher said as he put a thick pile of files on the bed of his master.

"This time, we will look together for the kind of mission that would fit you."

They both sat on the bed in front of the files. Kia was suddenly all warm and helping which disturbed Helena, as she wasn't used to that side of him.

Photos and names were spread everywhere over the mattress, as they both meticulously checked every target in details.

"No… no… no… ew, no…"

They had been checking on them for an hour by now and Gallacher had already taken back several dossiers. Both were beginning to lose courage, when suddenly:

"Here! This one! " She claimed and pointed out a picture that was exceeding from the bottom of the pile.

Kia took it looked at it: the features of the young man they were looking at were very similar to Louise's. He felt a chill of disappointment in his heart.

"I see… Is there something you forgot to tell us, Helena?" He teased her.

"What?" She said as she looked closer at the photo and smiled.

"Oh yes, I didn't notice the resemblance." She nonchalantly said; which annoyed Kia.

"Hum. I admit the princess is quite attractive... but he's still into boys only." He said as he thought about all the nights they'd spent enjoying each other's body.

"Never mind, I still like his hair and his manners…" She said, dreamily.

"Yeah, sure." Kia grunted.

"Kia, are you jealous?"

"What?"

She laughed and he realized that she had been teasing him the whole time.

"Damn it!" Kia grunted and pouted.

Helena waited for her laughs to calm down and talk again, when the sound of a door being violently slammed made them turn their heads towards the dining-room and they heard Gallacher stutter some words with obvious fear in his voice.

"Louise…" Kia muttered.

It sounded like Louise was indeed in a very, dangerously bad mood.

He stood up and turned to Helena.

"I'll talk to him and try to calm him down. Don't come out." He told her before leaving the room.

The door closed and Helena heard screams and mumbled words from both Kia and Louise. They were obviously talking about her total disaster at the playboy's mission. They both started to talk louder and louder until they were finally yelling at one another. One would've hardly said that they once cared about each other very deeply. When she saw them together, Helena could've seen the link between them. It had been almost visible to the naked eye. And now they were destroying that link between them, all because of her. Waves of guilt, doubts and fear were going through her mind as she approached the door. But she took a deep breath, counted to 3, and opened it with determination. She heard Louise's sharp voice echo through the large room:

"No wonder why the mission's been such a fiasco! No physical training, no self-defense skills, no infiltration lessons, nothing! You might as well just have sent a kitten there!"

"I thought she could do it, I made a mistake, alright? Don't go like you never made one, you snobbish dumbass!"

"Kia." she said sharply, "It's all right."

She turned and looked at Louise in the eyes.

"If Louise wants to put the blame on me, I'll take it. It's my fault after all."

Kia wanted to protest, but he obeyed and let stood aside next to a wall. The dining-room had turned into a gladiators' arena. Louise remained stern and quiet.

"Louise," she said with a soft voice. "I apologize for what happened there."

"You apologize…? This isn't enough! You shouldn't have accepted Kia's challenge in the first place. You had _no_ experience and your stubbornness and pride could have cost both of your lives."

He wasn't screaming anymore. But if words were daggers, Helena would be dead by now.

"You and Kia are just the same… always looking for stupid challenges everywhere." He said in an undertone.

"I'll admit I was bragging about my skills. That doesn't mean you still have the right to judge me!" Helena angrily answered. "Besides, if I did all of this, it was also because I wanted to look good to you. I thought I had to earn your affection, because you're so cold to me all the time… And I don't know why. Louise-san, why… why do you hate me?"

"You, idiot. I cannot believe you have absolutely no idea of what is going on between your master and me."

"Hardwich-san is not my master!"

"Just because you were the mistress of a Hardwich," Louise continued louder, "you think you can mess around with us and settle your own rules? I'm warning you, stupid brat, I'm older than you. If you want to accomplish just as much as we did here, you'll have to learn to obey the rules."

He now talking to her just like their general did to them. Being a special agent seemed to require some of the military's basics. Helena was shaken to the ground with Louise's statement.

She moved towards Louise and touched his arm gently.

"Louise. I just want you to help me…"

"Don't touch me!"

He repelled her by a violent slap on the face with the back of his hand and she fell on the floor.

"Louise-sama! Helena-sama!" Gallacher cried as he ran to pick up the girl. Kia joined him by her side.

"Leave me alone." Helena said and pushed back the hands that were trying to help her stand up.

She had cut her lip when she hit the floor and a small stream of blood was now rolling from the corner of her mouth. However, she didn't wipe it out and looked at Louise with determination.

"I understand."

Kia and Helena were now staying in Helena's room, one standing by the door, and the other one sitting on the bed. They were both quiet and deep in thoughts.

She sighed deeply. Kia heard it and approached her from behind. He saw that she was still holding the picture of the young stranger they chose earlier this afternoon. She suddenly stood up and took her luggage from under the bed.

"Helena?"

"I'm leaving." She said and opened the closets to take out all her clothes. "I cannot stay. I know Louise wants to kick me out but can't because of his father's authority on me. If I choose to leave by myself, it'll be alright."

"Helena, don't! Stop it!" Kia said and took her by the wrist.

"Why?" She screamed at Kia in anger. "You want me to stay? After all that mess? Cut the bullshit and let me go!"

"And what if I do?" Kia replied with anger too, "Louise maybe the son of a Hardwich but these quarters belongs to both of us. So I order you to stay here and leave that suit-case alone!"

"Don't give me orders, asshole! No-one orders me around, ever!"

They glared at each other for a moment and Kia suddenly hugged her.

"Helena, it's okay."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and barried her face in his jacket.

"I'm scared, Kia. I know I should leave, but I have nowhere else to go. I don't want to go back to Hardwich-sama's mansion! I wanna stay with you, guys!"

"You know," She said when she calmed down and they both sat on the bed. "I've never been in love with Hardwich-san. I'm grateful for everything he did to me, of course, but that's not love. On the other hand, when I saw his son, my thoughts immediately filled with his face and the sound of his voice the very first minute we met. I don't mind to never be with him, even if he hates me."

Her voice was starting to tremble but she ignored it and made efforts to keep it straight.

"I must tell you, I never knew what love was before. The last ones I loved died when I was 12 and no-one ever loved me since then. So I don't even know what it is to be with the one you love. When I was a prostitute, I wanted to know it badly back then, and I thought I could do it by myself... So to me, it was the most logic thing to offer my body to every man who…"

Her voice was cut off. Kia had suddenly pressed their lips together. She stared at him in shock.

"Kia!"

"I know what it feels to be loveless. You can say that I grew up as an orphan too. But trust me, not every man will make you want to keep him close to you." He said and pressed her into another kiss.

She was losing herself into the passionate kiss. He then snaked his tongue inside Helena's mouth and she sighed. He then began to move the fabric around her dress.

"Kia, wait!"

"No way."

He ripped her clothing and her breasts met the cool atmosphere of the room. Helena tried to cover them with her arms but Kia grabbed her wrists and spread them apart.

"They are beautiful." Kia said and planted kisses on them.

Helena stifled a moan. Suddenly, she freed herself from his grip and brought Kia up to the wall next to the bed and pinned him on the wall so hard Kia's head hit it:

"What the…?"

She then shoved her hand between Kia's legs and started to stroke the front of his pants.

Helena smiled and gave him a challenging glance. _So you wanna play_, Kia thought as he smiled back at her, _let's play_. He brought her closer to him, cupping and massaging one breast while he was licking the nipple of the other one. Helena moaned but then stroked more vigorously Kia's now semi-erect shaft. Both of them were experts at human erogenous zones, so the outcome of the combat would be hard to tell. Helena pressed Kia against the wall some more and inserted her hand into Kia's boxers where she firmly gripped Kia's erection, rolling her thumb on the tip. She also pressed his nape to bring him closer and inserted her hot, wet tongue in his ear.

"Not bad, not bad at all." He said admiringly."But what do you think of that?"

He rolled on the side, so he would be the one pinning her to the wall, and kissed her in the neck while clenching his hand and on her buttocks.

"No!" She yelped. "It hurts."

He grinned at her and licked her on the shoulder where she had bled. Annoyed by Kia's taunting, she pushed him with both hands on his chest and pinned him down to the bed.

"You're gonna pay for this." she said as she laid down on him.

She undid Kia's zipper and took his hot bundle into her mouth. She sucked hard on it, then nibbled and scraped her teeth along the tip of the glans expertly. Kia moaned loudly.

"You… dirty trouble-…maker… Bring it on!" He said through his heavy breathing.

He took off his jacket and pulled Helena by the armpits, forcing her to lay down side to side and face-to-face with him. When he laid on top of her, she pushed him on the side, and they rolled again, from left to right and right to left, kissing and scratching and licking some more, until Kia finally won, though Helena was still struggling underneath him, making herself even more attractive to her opponent.

"And now, my reward." Kia said with a grin.

Helena felt the tip of Kia's penis close to her entrance. Considering its size, she became a little scared, but hid her feelings by pressing her breasts on Kia's nipples. Their heart pulsated next to each other. He slowly penetrated her and she clenched her teeth, feeling him entering inch by inch.

"It's alright, just give in." Kia whispered in her ear with a sensual voice.

Despite all men she knew, she was delightfully tight. He gently started to thrust in and out of her, and soon Helena's winces turned into cries of sheer pleasure.

"Kia, you're so big!"

"Well, I guess that'll be my prime argument to make you choose me!"

Helena laughed; she had never laughed during sex before. She softly stroked Kia's hair who was now wet with sweat, just like hers.

"My god, Helena, you're so beautiful…"

"Kia…"

He intensely accelerated his thrusts. He started to roll her clit between his fingers too. She put her arms around him; she was almost seeing stars.

"Kia… Kia ... Kia!"

"Hold on!"

She screamed in his ear and her whole body tensed, causing her internal walls to tighten up on Kia's member who burst inside her, letting his hot fluids flowing powerfully.

The sun was shining through the opened windows of the dining-room on this peaceful afternoon. A week had passed since the quarrel and the mansion was enjoying its day-off, but the atmosphere of the room itself was still not so serene, as the three young people were lazing on the couch and the chairs in a tensed silence. They were all obviously making efforts not to stand up and leave, especially Helena and Louise who were staring at some invisible spot in front of them not to make eye-contact. Kia coughed:

"I know you both can't get along but don't forget that we still have to live together from now on so let's get this over with."

"That won't be any problem for me." Louise said and took a sip on his tea-cup.

"Yeah sure, no problem at all…" Helena replied sarcastically.

"I apologize for hitting you last time."

"I know you don't regret it."

"I do. No-one should ever hit a woman in the face."

"Are you trying to suggest that you're a man?" Helena smirked.

"You're a very rude young lady."

"Fuck you."

"Man, that fresh start is going to be long…" Kia said and looked at Tigg who was lying under the table.

Even Tigg was afraid of yawning even though he was sleepy before they both started.

"By the way, from now on, Kia and I'll be giving you training lessons after school and during week-ends."

"What?" Helena's eyes widened. "But I won't have time for any request left!"

"Sorry, that's the deal. We can't let you do more missions until you're fully prepared."

Helena stood up and turned her back on him.

"Fine, let's get this over with. I've had enough."

She then walked to the door and went to her room. Kia and Louise were left alone in the room with Louise still calmly drinking his tea. Kia sighed.

"Leave her alone, she's been quite shaken lately."

"I know. I tried to apologize but she just wouldn't listen."

"You know, you're being very childish with that _she started it_ defense."

"Look who' talking."

Kia snorted.

"She's worth more than you think."

"I bet she is. To you." Louise said and gave a cold stare at Kia. "You slept with her, didn't you?"

"Huh?"

Cold sweat started to dribble on Kia's temples as he then tried to make out excuses, like a husband caught red-handed by his wife.

"Well, er, you know, I have impulses and… she was there, she was sad, so we…"

"I know, I know, and I don't care… that much, Kia." Louise said and sighed.

Kia was relieved and nodded. After all, they were both sleeping with other people all the time, so it was ridiculous to act jealous now.

"Do whatever you want with her. After all, if you have bad tastes, it's your problem."

Louise tried to say something else, but his words were interrupted by Kia's sudden move on him as he jumped on his feet and caught him by the collar of his uniform.

"Will you stop talking bad about her for one minute, damn it!"

Kia had shouted with all his soul. Louise was confused by such an emotional reaction:

"I'm beginning to think that you fell for her. Am I right?"

Kia replied with a smirk:

"Don't be stupid, you know you'll always be my first choice. But I just can't stand to see that girl suffer all day just because you're too grumpy to give her a second chance."

He then slipped a hand inside Louise's jacket and rubbed his nipples. He also nuzzled in Louise's neck and breathed hotly on his collar.

"How could you ever doubt that you're not mine…"

Kia nibbled his ear and licked the earlobe. Louise stifled a moan.

"Let's go." Louise muttered to Kia who answered with a grin and followed him to his room.

They both sat on the bed and kissed passionately. Louise then pushed Kia on the bed.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Sex." Louise replied maliciously. "Don't you know what it is?"

"You moron. I mean I don't want to be on the bottom !"

"Neither do I!"

"I don't care !"

"Remember I was, last time !"

"I said no !"

They glared at each other and Kia took out a coin off his pocket. They both screamed at the same time:

"Heads !"

"Tails !"

Kia's coin jumped high in the air and they both raised their head to watch it turn. Or at least, that's what Kia thought, as Louise suddenly jumped on him and pinned him to the bed.

"Hey, not fair !"

He took out his gun and they both fought once more, Louise to reach it, and Kia to keep out of Louise's reach. Kia finally rose again on his knees and could pin Louise down on the mattress, pointing the gun to his face.

"Gotcha." He said with a smirk.

That little game was building fire in their bodies. Kia's manhood throbbed at the vision of Louise submitted like this to him.

He bent over to kiss him, but then Louise tapped him hard on the wrist and the gun flew to the other corner of the room. Louise then took out his whip and, before he could even realize what was going on, he had tied Kia's arms tight and pushed Kia down to the bed again.

"You were saying?"

"You cheating bastard!"

"Sorry Kia, that's the game." Louise chuckled and then whispered in his ear: "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

He snaked his tongue in Kia's ear. Kia's body filled with a hot and wet sensation and he tried to struggle, but his bonds were prevention him from escaping.

"Louise…"

Louise raised Kia's shirt to reach his nipples and rubbed them, then took one and rolled it between his fingers, making Kia hiss.

"Feels good, doesn't it ?"

He took the second one and did the same, pinching them both and then licked Kia down to the chest, then the stomach, then undid Kia's pants to reach downer.

"Louise !"

He took the hot bundle in his hand and started stroking it vigorously. Kia pushed so much on his bonds the rope was making sounds.

"Kia… don't struggle so much or you'll hurt yourself."

He then took Kia's shaft into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it like it was candy. He also massaged Kia's thighs with both hands to help him relax and stay in place. His cheeks were also flushed with desire and burned between Kia's legs. Although he was now giving in, Kia's head shook violently, panting. Suddenly, the stimulation was interrupted and the source of the heat was gone.

"Louise…?" Kia asked weakly.

But then Louise turned Kia on the mattress on rose him to his knees so he was now face against it. Louise slid one finger inside. Kia clenched his teeth but Louise climbed on top on him and licked him on the nape.

"I never thought I would see you on the receiving end. That's what's so exciting about it."

"Just…shut… up."

Louise chuckled while reaching for Kia's penis and stroked it again. He also slid a second finger inside, still looking for his sensitive spot. After a while, Kia buried his face in the sheets and clenched his fists. Louise smiled graciously.

"Found it."

He inserted a third finger and kept on rubbing it, sending electric shocks every time in Kia's body.

"Louise,… stop it, or I'll…" Kia managed to mumble through his moans.

Louise understood and slowed down. Kia wasn't feeling pain anymore, as his anus was now swallowing Louise's fingers inside. Slurping sound echoed through the room, filling them both with fire.

"I think you're ready now."

He positioned himself on Kia's hole and then plunged in with so much strength Kia couldn't help but scream with pain and surprise. He blindly looked for Louise's hand and crossed fingers tightly with him. Louise slow thrusts added with his continued stroking of Kia's shaft.

"Kia…"

He was now panting heavily too. Kia tensed his body to make him feel his inner walls even more. He accelerated.

"Kia, I… can't… hold on!"

"I know, me… neither!"

The pondering fastened, the heat raised some more until they both exploded, one after the other, like two flaming meteorites and collapsed on Louise's bed, physically exhausted but not done with the desire for each other's flesh.

The two agents could never have thought for one second that they weren't alone in the mansion anymore -even if they did, it probably wouldn't have made any difference- and that Helena was now behind the door and had heard every noise they were making. Still sad with Louise's words, she didn't know how to react to it except with one sentence that occurred in her memories and darkened her mind a bit more.

"He's into boys only."

She knew that she would probably never know Louise's face smoothened with desire for her body, but these words definitely comforted her into sheer despair, a feeling she'd never experienced before, even in the darkest moments of her life.

Gallacher and Tigg were afraid to have to stand the tension during diner once again. But for some reason, the three of them were all smiling and talkative. Actually, Helena had been the one talking first, but she was also drinking a lot tonight.

"Be careful with that, Helena." Kia said. "I don't think you should drink your wine that fast."

"Don't worry, pretty boy," she replied with a grin "I know what I'm doing."

Louise and Kia were watching it from the corner of their eye, but they kept talking to keep her apparent good mood on. By the end of the diner, Helena's cheeks were all flushed and she was having trouble to keep her head straight. She was also laughing for no reason from time to time.

"Well, that sure was a nice evening this time, wasn't it, guys?" She said with a drunken voice.

"Sure was, Helena," Louise replied. "but I think you should rest now or you soon won't feel well."

"I told you not to worry about me. Didn't you hear, blondie ?"

She had stood up to say the last sentence, but her head spun and Kia stood up fast to take her in his arms.

"Louise's right; let me lay you down on the couch so you won't fall twice."

"Let go, Kia. Please let go, I'm okay." She softly replied to him but didn't push him away. "You're a nice guy."

She smelled very strongly like alcohol and Kia wondered, judging by her expression, if she was going to cry or throw up. Louise must have had the same thought because he sharply said:

"Please don't throw up on my carpet. If you have to, go to the bathroom."

Suddenly, like she reminded he existed, Helena turned her head at him, and went from sad to angry:

"Oh yeah, right… Blondie. Always find the right words to bring me back to that good ol' hell of a reality, don't ya? Kia, look at him; he's so annoyed by me already!"

Louise was about to reply, but it was too late: Helena had launched herself into the madness and wouldn't stop now.

"Well, get ready because it'll get worse. Do you want me to tell you a big secret? A big secret that I've holding for a while now ? Do you?

_Like you were giving me the choice anyway_, Louise thought.

"I love you, Louise Hardwich, since the first time we met. I don't feel the least bit of attraction to your father. You're the one I truly want to keep close to me. Did you know that?"

"I have seen some hints of that, before. So I was expecting that kind of confession."

"Well, and what do you think? No. You know what? Don't tell me. No matter what you say, I'm sure you'll use it to make me cry. But I don't care. I'm dead drunk, and I did what I have to do."

She was staggering now and Kia, now sitting down at her sides, was keeping a close eye at her. She gave a crooked smile at Louise who kept his poker-face on.

"You can send me back to your stupid father's mansion now, if you want. I'll tell him I left on my own. Actually, why do you care so much about what he says? You hate him! Just like you hate me !" She laughed uncontrollably. "You hate everybody. Nobody deserves to be loved by you. And nobody deserves to love you. Nobody. Not even Kia or me… I shouldn't love you…"

She tilted her head on the side, like she was looking at herself from the inside.

"And yet… I love you from the bottom of my heart and I don't know why. Even though I know you're gay, even though you hate me, even though your vision makes me cry every time I look into your eyes."

She approached him and Kia tried to stop her, but Louise gave him a signal to let her go on.

"I know theses eyes will never be filled with love for me, that that mouth will never kiss mine." she mentioned as she traced every part she mentioned with her thumb, like in a trance.

"And those hands…" She took them with her own and brought them to her lips. "Those delicate hands will never touch my body like they touch men's. They'll always be just like they are to me right now. Ice-cold."

She let them go. Her voice trembled when she finally took Louise's face in her hands and her eyes felt with tears. The smell of wine was stronger but Louise remained expressionless.

"Why torture me like that ? Wasn't humiliating me enough? Why did I have to be attracted like this to you ? I love you, bastard. Deal with it."

She finally passed out on Louise's knees and Kia reached her and took her in his arms.

"I don't think she's used to drink so much alcohol in one night." Kia said as he gently settled her on the couch. "I would get barely tipsy with what she's drunken."

They both sat side to side in front of her. She had closed her eyes and was now sleeping deeply. She looked like a princess from a fairy-tale, air softly breathing in and out of her nostrils and lightly lifting her chest, unlike Kia who would be snorting and/or drooling if he was put in her state.

"I hadn't been expecting that to happen." Louise declared and looked at her.

Kia turned at him.

"I mean, I did expect her secret to be that sort of thing," Louise explained. "but not to sound so… flamboyant."

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know."

They stared at her for a while and jumped when Gallacher talked; they totally forgot that he was there the whole time.

"I'll bring Miss Helena to her room and give her medications incase she doesn't feel well when she wakes up."

"It's okay, Gallacher. I'll take care of it myself."

"Louise ?" Kia asked.

Louise bent over her and lifted her in his arms.

"Louise-sama, shall I call master Hardwich tomorrow?"

"No need to, Gallacher." He said as he brought Helena to her room.

"But…"

"No more questions, Gallacher. Good night."

The moonlight was shining through her window. She moved a little when Louise put her in bed but didn't wake up. Kia went in too and saw Louise take a chair and sit by her side.

"Are you serious? You're gonna watch her all night?"

"Maybe not all night, but I need to think."

Kia smirked.

"All right, good night then, both of you!"

"Good night, Kia."

Kia closed the door and let him alone with Helena, whose face was now lightened by the moon and almost looked like it was glowing. She was indeed very beautiful, but she also had her pride.

"You're definitely incredible." Louise muttered to her face and stroked her hair. She sighed.

He watched her in silence for two or three hours before he fell asleep too.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Helena sitting in her bed and watching him like he came from another universe. He smiled at her.

"You're awake."

"So are you, now… Did you stay here all night?"

She hissed and rubbed her temples as a headache was starting to hammer in her head.

"Helena… Do you remember last night?"

She nodded and blushed. She did remember that she finally told Louise that she loved him.

"And now what are you gonna do?"

She asked that question with determination in her eyes. Louise chuckled.

"Nothing. I won't kick you out, if this is what you're wondering."

"Then what?"

He took his hand and brought his face close to hers, which disturbed Helena who slightly moved back, and he rubbed her hear like a child:

"I won't lie to you; I'll never love you as much as I love Kia, and you know that. But I guess you showed me that I was jealous of my father for another reason."

"I… I did?"

He laughed at her confusion.

"You're amazing, Helena!"

Helena's eyes widened. Did he really say that? She wanted to pinch herself to check if she was dreaming. But it couldn't feel any realer; so that meant...

"Can… Can I?"

She took Louise's face with trembling hands -it felt just as real as last night- and hesitantly kissed him on the lips.

"Your lips are sweet... I like it." She said smiling broadly and brought him into another kiss.

"Good morning, both of you!" Kia joyfully claimed as he passed by.

Helena let go off Louise and took her head in both hands.

"Lower Kia, please."

"No, I won't. That day is too beautiful and -as far as I can see- you two are more than getting along, now! Let's celebrate!"

"Anything you want, Kia, just shut up!"

"Gallacher, I guess we'll need aspirin in here."

"Right away, Louise-sama!"

For the first time since Helena had arrived, the whole day went on peacefully. Louise even proposed a cup of his favourite tea to Helena when she went back from her course at school. She accepted and took a chair as they both watched the red sun slowly hide behind the hills and color everything in pink, purple and blue from the window. The Hardwichs could be proud that their mansions always had spectacular views.

"It's so beautiful…" Helena said in awe.

"Indeed."

Louise got up from his chair and kneeled by her side like a knight to a royalty.

"I'd like to thank you, Louise. Though even now, I'm wondering if you're not toying with me, or something."

That sentence was the last sparkle Louise's heart needed to ignite. His predatory way of thinking had been tormenting him all day about that little mistress he had always –he could admit it now- thought was the most fascinating his father ever had. He took Helena's feet and gently massaged them.

"There's a way I could be toying with you. Actually, there are many ways I'm thinking of..."

He slowly went up to her knees and lifted her dress a bit. Her cheeks tainted with a shade of pink. He took her by the thighs and lifted the fabric a bit more.

"But I'm wondering, should I be gentle with you…"

He inserted both hands underneath the fabric and took her panties off.

"…or should I go rough ? Decisions, decisions…"

He snaked his fingers a bit longer around her thighs and slid them closer and closer to their main target. The ticklish sensation was sending fire through Helena's veins and she started panting.

"Louise…Wait."

"What?"

She stood up and looked at him. The fire of lust was fully burning in her eyes. She took him by the hand and went to Kia's room.

"What is it?" Kia asked when he saw them both come in without knocking.

"Kia, Louise…" she said and blushed deeply. "I… want you… both."

Both Kia's and Louise's eyes wide-opened in shock, and then filled with the same heat as well.

"So… even now, you guys can't do without me, huh?"

"No, I can't. This must be perfect, and it can't be if you don't join in too, Kia." Helena said then caught Kia's lips in an intense kiss. However, Louise pinned her to the bed:

"Are you already forgetting about me?"

He went to his knees again and caressed Helena's lips with his fingertips on each side. Kia went to other side of the bed and continued the kiss.

"You are such a slut, probably the dirtiest I've ever met." Louise murmured in a seductive tone.

He then spread her lips wide. Helena winced in Kia's mouth; she was already starting to get dripping wet. _Impossible!_ She thought. She felt Louise's index rub up and down on her entrance. He was taunting her with it eventually going inside, while Kia's hands slowly slid down on her breasts like snakes. She was surrounded by pleasure and felt like her heart was going to explode.

"Damn it." She muttered.

Maybe she saw bigger than she could handle. Actually, she wasn't aware at this moment that the two of them knew it and were thinking of a way to have fun with their prey.

_God, I'm melting inside! Those bastards didn't gain their reputation for nothing…_

"Helena…" Louise purred in her ear, which sent chills through her spine, "Are you okay?"

She didn't reply and kept on moaning. She could see Kia's bulge swelling and reached it with one hand to stroke it through his pants.

"I'll take that as a yes." Louise smiled and inserted his finger inside her vagina. He shortly took it out and showed it to Helena.

"You're so wet, it's shining down there. That's beautiful." He said and slid his tongue over it with a provocative glance at her. Her face flushed with desire. She then looked for Kia's zipper and, as she freed his hot bundle, took it in her mouth with her head backwards.

"This is totally insane, I love it!" Kia said with a grin. "Hey, Louise, why don't you come here instead of talking so much?"

Louise gave him a challenging look and, as he spread Helena's legs wider and inserted another finger inside her, he straddled her and offered his behind to Kia.

"Right. Then also quit talking and start using your mouth more properly, Kia."

With Helena still sucking him, Kia undid Louise zipper and put his pants down, exposing Louise's fine round butt to his very eyes. He spread his buttocks with both hands and slid his hot tongue inside, which made Louise yelp. However he felt Helena tremble between his knees and brought his face closer to the girl's crouch that was now also exposed to them both. As she gazed into Louise's and Kia's eyes, Helena's face was totally red with shame and lust at the same time. She then tilted her head back when Louise started to lick her like a kitten lapping milk, blowing hot breaths between her legs and tickling her clit with his chin. The circle, or rather the triangle, was now closed. The three human bodies, all red, sweaty and panting from the fire of the sin, kept on pleasuring one another until they all, one by one came into each other's mouth and scream passionately. Hot fluids dribbled from everywhere but that didn't stop the desire to burn inside them. They immediately started making another position, this time around Louise, then around Kia, then around Helena again, until they went to the position the three of them were thinking about since the beginning of the orgy.

"Are you ready, Helena?" Louise said and gently stroked her cheek.

She looked at him and chuckled. Both him and Kia were in front and behind them, almost positioned, with their pupils dilated with excitement like the eyes of predators in the dark.

"It's a bit late to hesitate now, isn't it?"

She herself was all moist and numb, the blood thumping in her veins with the sound of drums.

They all nodded and Louise came in first. Helena shut her eyes tight.

"You are huge too, Louise. It's amazing."

Louise chuckled. Then Kia went in, slower and deeper. Helena held tight on Louise's chest.

"Just relax." Kia said.

She obeyed and suddenly felt that the two of them were inside. They started thrusting and tried to find a rhythm that wouldn't make Helena feel too much pain. She was swearing, hissing and moaning continually, pressing herself against Louise then Kia.

"Just shut up, damn it!" Kia said and cupped her breasts. Louise then grabbed Kia by the back of her head and kissed him from above Helena's shoulder.

"Guys ! I… I'm going to…"

Helena didn't finish her sentence and screamed her lungs out with overwhelming pleasure, then passed out between them who rapidly came too and collapsed on her sides.

The next day, they were still in Kia's room, except that they were now having breakfast in bed.

"Be careful, idiots! I don't want to sleep with crumbs in my sheets tonight." Kia said and furrowed his eyes.

"Shut up, Kia." Helena calmly said.

"What did you say?!"

"Way to go, girl. You sure are a fast-learner." Louise said and kissed Helena on the lips.

Kia snorted.

"I cannot believe you can still talk to me like that after crawling and begging for my penis all night."

"You know I drove you crazy too. We all did."

Helena crawled on the bed and gave them both a big hug. She was happy to know that she was fully accepted by the boys of her dreams now.

"So, Louise, when does my physical training start?"

"I think we'll start it today. Let's not forget that despite all the fun of our jobs…

"…we still have homework to do, I know. Speaking of it… can you both remind me when your last personal training was?"

Both Kia and Louise blushed in embarrassment and started to improvise excuses and alibis at the same time, which made Helena laugh. A brand new day was starting outside, and the sun was shining warmly behind the windows of the Hardwichs' mansion.


End file.
